A Singer's Dream
by Sakura Fleur Miyuku
Summary: Kaito and Meiko are preparing to graduate, while Miku and the band have a surprise in store-on the stage. Rated T for some random, unknown reason. Mild, undefined pairings.


Disclaimer-I don't own Vocaloid. :)

"And...print-presto!"

The teal-headed teen yanked the slim paper from its seat in the printer, giggling softly as she abruptly dashed out of the classroom door, paper mentioned flapping wildly behind.

Rin sighed. Miku sure was psyched about the upcoming cultural fest. Thus, she was working the band to the bone to that point with no sign of weakness or retirement.

"Len, does she even know what song we're doing?" The blonde tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before glancing up at her brother on the other side of the room.

Len's gaze never left the music sheet as he replied cooly, "Do you?"

"Would I ask if I did? Let's just hope it's not 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku', and if it is, we're background singers. Agreed?" Rin slipped her bento box into her school bag and stood, brushing invisible dust from her crinkled skirt.

"Agreed. But I think she would choose something more suited for the event, she has _that _much common sense." The male mirror of the girl followed her actions, carelessly shoving his belongings into his satchel. The two made their way to the door, the female of the two giggling softly.

When they opened the door, their path was blocked by the familiar teacher...

"Ah, Megurine-Sensei! Are you here for the music sheets? Miku just printed them," Rin smiled up at her senior, waiting for an answer with glee.

"No, I came to retrieve my drumsticks. I did see that bundle of onions skid round the corner a moment ago though," Megurine-Sensei- or the preferable Luka (Sama to some)- literally glowed, radiating warmth. Rin could almost see it emitting from her. Man, was she envious of that perfect body...

Rin was snapped out of her musing by a thud from across the room. There it was again. The tiny creature that had led them to the club in the first place. "Hachune, stop messing with Luka's drum equipment," Rin's observant brother called over.

"It's quite alright. I'll go pack up for the day-"

"Luuuuuuuukaaaa~ You weren't thinking of leaving early, were you now?" Miku's flamboyant head popped round the curve of the sliding door, smirking almost evilly.

"Ah- No, I just wanted to get..." Luka stuttered uncharacteristically.

"He he! You're always so serious. I was joking! But I would like to do one run through with the song," the world famous diva laughed.

"Okay. What's it called anyway?" Len butted in.

"Cherry-Blossom Rain!" Miku chanted, handing out the sheets of paper to each member.

"Oh, I've heard that one. Why..." Rin trailed off.

"Meiko and Kaito Seniors! They're graduating, are they not? This is their final cultural fest and we have to make it the best ever! This song is _perfect!_" After shooing Hachune off the equipment several times and listening to the band leader explain the situation, they practised the song to be played in front of thousands of students from all years. Hell, even their parents.

"...Wanna' see your...smile again..." Mikus finished, wiping an exaggerated tear from the corner of her pale eyes. "That was amazing guys! Len, you really pick up fast!" She exclaimed, swirling around to meet gazes with the guitarist.

Flattered, Len just nodded and thanked her timidly.

"Rin, you sure you're gonna' manage keyboard _and _secondary guitar? We can always get Teto..." Miku thrust her head a couple of inches until she faced the older twin.

"I'm fine! I switch to guitar at the chorus, right?" Rin winked.

A smile grew on their leader's face. "Right then! Luka, guys, thanks for your time! I really want to show our Seniors our appreciation before they leave."

_'Sure, appreciation...' _Rin mused as Meiko's perfected appearance flickered in her mind. Shaking those thoughts away, the feminine twin bowed before zipping up her guitar case and placing the pick in her shirt pocket, actions followed by a silent wave as she left the room, brother close behind.

"I wish I could have done something like this when you became a teacher here, Luka," Miku giggled, following the twin's example and packing away her microphone stand. The band wasn't even funded back then, and most of them knew it wouldn't have made it so far without Luka's assistance.

"Don't mind me, just work hard for the two of them. I look forward to the concert." The cool-nerved teacher brushed passed her 'president' (title chosen by the devil herself) and without looking back, made her way to the staff office as the bell rang for end of break.

Miku's gaze never left Luka's back until she was fully out of sight. She sure was elegant, not to mention beautiful and intelligent. Only the rush of feet awoke her from her daydream and she squeaked and rushed hastily to her next lesson.

* * *

'Cherry Blossom-Rain', or 'Sakura no Ame', one of my all time favourites from the Vocaloids. And as much as I love the new, updated versions, I'll never forget the ones who started it all. Here on is my story for all Vocaloid ^^


End file.
